lupisvulpesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birds are Working Episode 1
This page is a work in progress. The Birds are Working Episode 1 was split into 2 parts. (Lupis claiming it was a problem with her computer) It was made by Run To The Battle Productions The episode starred Darky, Delete, Negative Delete, Gideon, Maya, Bird, Swindler, Vanish, Cliqo, Cage, Clock, Dark, Negative Darky, Jet, And Gadget. The episode opens up with Delete getting up and asking Maya if it was time to plan their escape. She comfirms this as asks him to wake up Cliqo. Darky can be seen digging at the cell walls in the background, to which Cliqo asks what he his doing. Darky says 'You'll see!' before the scene fades out. Scene 2 shows Clock and Gideon fleeing from their cell. As they run, sirens blar in the background. Clock asks Gideon how he burned a hole through their cell, to which Gideon has no idea. Scene 3 shows Darky has successfully dug a hole in the wall to the outside. Maya and Delete look on in shock while Cliqo is visably excited. But due to being chained to the walls, they cannot escape. Scene 4 shows Vanish walking down a corridor. Cage walks up to him, shaking nervously. Vanish turns around and asks what she is doing. Cage tells him about the test subjects that escaped. Vanish simply tells her to kill them off and do what she must, as he doesn't really care. Cage tries to explain the situation, but Vanish cuts her off and threatens her. Cage takes off running in the other direction. Scene 5 shows Bird and Swindler watching the security footage, watching for escaping test subjects. The monitors cut to static, to which Bird complains how they never work. The monitors are fixed and show Clock and Gideon outside a cell. Bird and Swindler look on in shock, before Swindler says he'll go get Vanish. Bird stops him before he can do this and tells him to wait. They watch the two on the footage. Clock starts begging Gideon for them to help some test subjects escape, before Gideon (reluctently) agrees. Gideon melts open the door, and it is revealed its the cell that contains Darky, Maya, Delete, and Cliqo. Maya growls at the two and gets in a defensive position, Clock giggling and telling her to calm down and that they were going to free them. The two undo The groups chains and help them escape through Darky's hole. Scene 6 shows Negative Delete angry over the test subjects escape. Cage and Critical Error hide behind some desks in the background. Gadget nervously confirms this, adding that 6 test subjects escaped in total. Negative Darky can faintly be heard saying 'I knew they would' with a smile. Dark can be seen growling and whining through out this. N.Delete stops what he's doing as a sinister smile spreads on his face. He proposes that he and N.Darky should go after them. N.Darky denies this and claims its against Vanishes orders. N.Delete decides to take Jet with him instead and the episode ends. Extra details * Cages colors change faintly though out the whole episode, as her design wasn't quite finished during its production. * Maya's fur was supposed to be white, but came out as a light grey. * Gadget and Jet were guest characters. * Jet was put in the episode as a guest character last minute, replacing Shift's role and having him scrapped. Category:TBaW